


Futures Planning

by Soundingonlyatnightasyousleep



Series: Ghosts in Their Own Castle [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Disabled Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soundingonlyatnightasyousleep/pseuds/Soundingonlyatnightasyousleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine gets sorted, Cosette meets her, and there is the implication of some kind of future. For now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futures Planning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashie/gifts).



> Again, mentions of child abuse/child neglect.
> 
> Though it's not stated, Cosette is written as having some kind of developmental disability, as all my Cosettes are.

_ Can we make this fast _ ? Eponine thought at the Hat. A hat. She was really thinking at a hat. 

_ Somewhere to rush off to? _ it said into her brain. Eponine tried not to think of Azelma and Gavroche in the random seventh floor room where she had quickly left them before dinner. God, hopefully still where she had left them. Azelma was old enough to pretend to be a student and Gavroche was good at hiding, but it wasn’t the kind of thing that would stand up to a close look if they got caught. The whole magical school thing should have impressed them into listening to her and staying hidden for now, but she wasn’t counting on it. Thenardier kids didn’t tend to be impressed by a lot.

_ You are safe here at Hogwarts _ , the hat said. Eponine very carefully did not react.  _ Don’t worry, the contents of my conversations with students are kept secret. Though I wouldn’t bet against the Headmistress finding out sooner or later, and your siblings would be even safer once she knew _ .

_ You’re a hat, thanks _ , she thought. She was going to go right ahead with the hiding thing no matter what a hat said, so really it should just sort her so this could be over and she could sneak out some of the feast food for Gav and Zelma. 

It might have laughed. She felt it rustle on her head, and it shouted out, “SLYTHERIN!”

\---

You are a Slytherin. It means you sit at the table where people wear green. It means--it means other things, if the song the Hat sang was right. You did not understand it. You do not understand most of this, or any, place. 

You wish Papa had told you anything at all.

The other people at the table don’t say anything to you. One larger girl had tried, with a big sharp smile that had made your own smile start to hurt when you couldn’t make a response come out. One boy with freckly brown skin who gets sorted after you just stares silently from where he is sitting. He looks like he is going to cry, and you are not sure if it is because of you. The rest of them look at the way your face is slack and your body is stiff and don’t try. 

The staring boy makes a sudden squeak. A girl has come from the stage and shoved him over, strange smooth slide down the bench. He smiles at her though, turning from you for a moment. She puts her face close to his and says something. Her hair is so very long. You did not know how to feel about the staring boy and you do not know how to feel about this girl. 

On stage, the line of children is gone and one of the adults is saying something. On the tables, food appears, and people take it. So much food. It might be enough; you cannot imagine how much food this many people would eat. You wait, fold your hands in your lap. Fold your whole self in.

“Hey,” says someone, right in your ear. It is the long-haired girl and the staring boy, suddenly right by you. “Talk to Marius here.” Her mouth is scrunched up, some kind of look on her face. She does not watch her hands, which are quickly flicking food into her pockets between trips to her plate.

The boy, Marius, resumes staring. He is think, but his fluttering hands look soft anyway. You like him, you decide. You like him, and it is a good feeling to decide. Like your body expanding big when it breathes. 

“Right, then,” the girl says when neither of you say anything, “I tried. Eat now, Marius, other kid.” She piles food on her plate even faster.

Here it is: two people are eating by you. You don’t know why. You will be in this huge echoing place for a long time, probably. You need--you need to--

You take bread onto your plate. And as you watch what the girl is doing, you slip some more into your pocket.

  


**Author's Note:**

> WELL THESE THREE TRAUMABABIES SURE ARE IN SLYTHERIN.


End file.
